Geometry Tutor
by umbrella0326
Summary: Kurt is crushed to be doing so poorly in geometry class. Dave takes the opportunity to tutor him. But Kurt has other, more devastating reasons why he's almost failing geometry. This story is set at the beginning of Season 3. Kurt and Dave never left McKinley. Kurtofsky, with Mercedes, Blaine, and Azimio. Anti-Klaine. Rated T. I do not own Glee.
1. Chapter 1

Dave was pretty proud of himself. He was sitting in 4th period geometry class and Mrs. Martin was handing out their midterm examination results. Dave got an A. Slightly smiling, he set his exam proudly to the left side of his desk. _Damn, this feels good._

It was a happier, more contented David Karofsky these days, during the autumn of his senior year at McKinley. Sure, junior year was a challenge to get through, but high school never promises to be a cakewalk. He was more confident of his sexuality, thanks in part to Kurt.

Ah, Kurt. What a history those two shared. Kurt knew Dave was gay, of course. New Directions did too. Having all of them know his secret and yet keep it from the school's population did wonders to Dave's trust and security. Gratefully, he looked to his left and, with that proud smile on his face, looked at Kurt two rows over.

Dave's smile fell almost immediately. Kurt was holding his midterm with one hand while the other was placed almost desperately against the left side of his head. Kurt's eyes were bulged looking at the exam and his mouth was open with a shocked expression. And, worst of all, he was slightly shaking. Dave very clearly remembers that expression on Kurt's face. He'd seen it often enough. Too often.

Kurt simply wasn't happy. He let the exam fall to his desk and then brought his hands over his face. Dave absolutely hated what he was seeing. He hated seeing Kurt sad in any way shape or form.

_He must've gotten an awful grade_.

Dave pretty much knew this was the case. Kurt's hands slipped off his face and simply dropped on his desk, cradling his exam. Dave continued to watch Kurt, attuned to every single reaction out of Kurt.

An idea popped into Dave's mind. He got up out of his desk and, walking behind Kurt but several seats away, went up to the pencil sharpener located on Mrs. Martin's desk. As he was sharpening his already sharpened pencil, he noticed the teacher's training iPod on her desk.

"Mrs. Martin?" asked Dave "would you like me to return your iPod to the chalkboard?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you David." Mrs. Martin replied.

Smiling, Dave took the iPod and purposely walked down the row of desks where Kurt was. He slowed down, slightly, as he approached Kurt. He spied Kurt's midterm exams and his heart sunk.

D-

Kurt got a D- on his exam. Dave resumed his pace toward the chalkboard. As he approached it, he gently placed her iPod on the little tray.

_I wonder if he studied all night and _still_ got a D-._

_What an awful feeling that must be….._

As Dave was walking back to his desk, he bent his head down a little and looked at Kurt sideways. Kurt still had that shocked, devastated look on his face.

_No, this will not do._

.

The rest of the class gave Dave a headache. His eyes hurt. After all, Dave spent the rest of the class, trying to understand the teacher's lesson (which he already learned) and watching Kurt closely. He shifted his eyes between Mrs. Martin's boring lecture and Kurt's sad face. Oh, how he absolutely hated seeing Kurt in pain! Kurt was now just numb. His head was bowed, probably not listening to Mrs. Martin's lecture either.

And despite how sad Kurt looked, he still looked really good to Dave. Kurt was wearing a dark blue Dolce & Gobbana vest with a fine, cotton, white shirt underneath. Gray, probably wool pants adorned Kurt's legs and polished, matching dress shoes on his feet.

_Damn._

Kurt just looked good…but sad.

Dave shook his head. His letterman jacket was suddenly really hot to him, thinking of Kurt. Swiftly, he took his jacket off. Dave was wearing a simple, black Polo shirt, with a white t-shirt underneath. The shirts fit him snugly, showing off his broad, round shoulders, huge biceps and thick, meaty pectoral muscles. As he was placing his letterman over the back of his chair, he deftly noticed that Kurt had seen Dave do this. When Dave made eye contact with Kurt, he smiled at him.

Kurt briefly smiled back at him and then returned to his head-bowed position.

Dave was not happy.

.

_Brriiinnnggggg!_

4th period was over. Dave gathered his books and his letterman jacket. As he was getting up, he noticed Kurt hadn't moved yet. Kurt's delicate fingers were running along the edge of his midterm exam. Dave clenched his jaw, watching Kurt.

Suddenly, Kurt pulled his fingers away from the midterm and to his mouth. Paper cut. Paper cuts hurt and that's all it took for dumbly protective Dave to run to his Kurt.

_God, I'm soooo pathetic. So, so pathetic. His tongue looked good licking…._

"Kurt?" Dave asked delicately.

Kurt looked up and up. Dave was standing right beside him now and it took a while for depressed Kurt to finally meet Dave's eyes. Dave hadn't meant to tower over Kurt. He just wanted to get close to him, showing Kurt how much he cared about Kurt's sudden heartache.

Sadness. Regret. Frustration. All three poured out of Kurt's eyes for just a moment, until social protocol took Kurt over.

"Hi." Kurt said simply, returning his eyes to his desk.

Dave regarded Kurt momentarily, allowing Kurt to get his bearings. He was obviously surprised at Dave's arrival and even though all had been forgiven for past transgressions, Dave still took his time with Kurt.

Momentarily, Dave was a loss as what to say to him. But, you can always fall back on two things when talking to Kurt – singing and fashion.

"You look nice today." Dave said, just a little enthusiastically.

"Thank you." Kurt said simply, again.

Kurt had begun to gather his things. Dave, wanting to help out, reached for Kurt's midterm exam only to have it snatched out of his hand by Kurt. Kurt paused, and then shuffled his exam in his satchel.

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled.

"S-okay." Dave responded.

Dave grabbed Kurt's geometry textbook and handed it to Kurt. Silently, Kurt took it, shoving it not too gracefully into the bowels of his satchel.

"I would ask how you did on your midterm, but it's kinda obvious." Dave said gently.

"Is it?" Kurt replied hotly. "It's just one midterm. I'll bounce back just fine and dandy, thank you very much."

And with that, Kurt got up and started to leave, leaving Dave dumbstruck.

Kurt got about three or four pounding steps away from Dave before he abruptly stopped. The room was silent and empty now, but very soon, students would be interrupting them for whatever was being taught in that room for 5th period.

Kurt slowly, apologetically turned around, facing a concerned Dave.

"Sorry." Kurt said, weakly. Suddenly, he wasn't even really looking at Dave. His mind simply found the red in Dave's letterman jacket, not really even focusing on anything.

"S-okay." Dave muttered, just like before.

The two boys, who had struck up a kind of friendship, just stood there. Dave wanted so badly to comfort Kurt, but Kurt was so many things in that moment – embarrassed, hurt, angry, frustrated….

"You know," Dave began, "I remember last week's history class like it was last period."

Kurt finally looked up at Dave with a curious expression on his face.

"I was supposed to summarize," Dave began gently, "how US banks earned the trust of Americans to invest their money after the Great Depression. I studied and researched my ass off!"

Dave smiled, making sure Kurt was paying attention. Kurt's blue eyes were dulled, probably from lack of sleep. Dave's hazel eyes were full of hope and a promise. He would make Kurt feel better. He would, dammit. _My Kurt._

"I could even take pride in how much I knew about that topic. I could bore you to death with details, dates, trusts, assets, banking trends…." Dave paused. He wanted to make sure he made Kurt understand his frustration.

"And, then, I had to write it out in an essay." Dave's smile was replaced by a flustered look.

"Everything became jumbled. I couldn't write it very well. Mrs. Ritchey didn't think I tried very hard and I got a C on it. I was crushed."

"Writing's easy, David." Kurt said.

"Geometry's easy, Kurt." Dave replied, finally returning his eyes to Kurt, hopefully sending the message. _Let this deal work, please God!_

"Easy?!" Kurt replied, very obviously flustered and a little offended. "Nothing ever makes sense to me. Point A to Point B should be easy, but it's not! I studied for over three hours the night before the midterm, only to get a D-." Kurt's heartache was obvious, nearing the end of his little tirade.

"Getting my ideas into an essay isn't easy for me, Kurt." Dave said quietly. _Oh God - t__hree hours?!_

Students started piling into the class then. One by one, students found their seats and the noise level rose exponentially. Dave motioned for Kurt to walk with him out of the class. Dave allowed Kurt to leave the room first.

"Well…..why are you telling me this, David?" Kurt asked nicely.

Dave smirked. He was glad Kurt was figuring out where Dave was going with this and it relieved him. And it excited him. Any additional time with Kurt Hummel made Dave excited as hell!

"Geometry and writing. Good and bad. One for the other, and the other for the one…or something like that." Dave said, awkwardly. He cringed at how that sounded, but Kurt was amused.

"Something like that." Kurt said with a little smile on his face. Dave couldn't help but notice Kurt's smooth, milky skin contrasted by those soft, burgundy lips.

Dave snapped out of his reverie to focus on the task at hand.

"Quid pro quo?" Dave asked.

"Oh, nice David. Good reference." Kurt said, as they walked down the hall. It was no longer odd to see Former Bully and Former Victim walking down the hall together. Time and understanding healed many, many wounds and the support of New Directions in this endeavor was enormous.

Dave smiled. And smiled. And smiled.

"I'll tutor you in geometry and you help me out some with writing. Win-win. What do you say?" Dave asked, tentatively.

Kurt smiled, but said nothing. They walked towards a fork in the hallway. Dave had American Government class just down the hall and Kurt had anatomy, clear at the end of the other hall from Dave. Kurt clearly had less time to answer than Dave had time to give more details to his proposal.

This crossroads was the place that Dave would get the answer he hoped for. It wasn't that much of a stretch, since he knew what the answer would be. And he was right.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Dave's alarm woke him up the next morning. But instead of smashing his hand on the 'stop' button, Dave gingerly and eagerly pressed it with a boyish smile. He was enthused to get to school today to talk to Kurt. He had to negotiate times and meeting places to tutor Kurt and have Kurt tutor Dave in writing. Dave just had to pretend that he got a bad grade in history and English, and was a bad writer. In reality, Dave was doing well in both classes, but not as good as he could, he supposed. Pretending wasn't something Dave was foreign to. Not at all.

He also remembered that he may have to console Kurt as well. Kurt normally got A's and B's just like Dave. But that D- on that midterm had to throw Kurt off. Dave rarely got the opportunity to be somebody's support system and, while he was eager to be that for Kurt, he was also venturing in relatively unknown territory. That made him a little anxious, but resolved that he would protect Kurt as best he could. Tutoring was one way he could do that.

Dave went about his normal morning routine with a little spring in his step. After brushing his teeth, showering and shaving quickly, and picking out his usual uniform to wear (t-shirt, Polo shirt, baggy blue jeans, white sneakers), he briefly considered wearing something else – something dressier. Dave rarely got the opportunity to impress somebody and impressing Kurt was suddenly important. He then decided against dressing up, going for comfort and reliability. It just felt like it was the right thing to do.

As he descended the staircase, normal breakfast aromas filled his nostrils – coffee, toasted bread, etc. He quickly walked into the kitchen, where his Dad was spreading jam on some toast.

"Morning!" Dave said, enthusiastically.

"Well, good morning Dave." Paul said. "You seem happy today."

"Well," Dave began, "I got an A on my geometry midterm and I think I did really well on my chemistry test too."

"That's great, Dave!" Paul responded happily. "It's nice to see your grades back up."

Dave smiled. One can never get too tired of praise, if something is truly praiseworthy. Dave walked to the refrigerator and poured a small glass of milk.

"I'm really proud of you." Paul said, with a little smile.

"Thanks Dad."

Normal breakfast routine ensued. Paul had by that time sat down to his toast and coffee, going over some legal documents for his law office. Dave gulped his milk, already reaching for more. He used his other hand to grab a loaf of bread for his own toast, gently kicking the refrigerator door closed. Once he was set with his breakfast, he sat down next to his Dad. The two men chewed and pretty much ignored each other until Paul spoke up.

"I heard from your mother last night."

Dave stilled and said nothing.

"Dave?"

"I gotta go." Dave said, getting up and shoving toast in his mouth.

"Dave, you've gotta-"

"Dad!" Dave said, a little loudly. "I need a favor." That last part was spoken much softer.

Paul set his toast and paperwork down. Dave didn't ask for "favors" often and Paul was intrigued. Dave sat back down.

"Alright. What is it?" Paul asked.

Dave knew he'd easily get permission from his Dad about this, but he was still a little nervous to ask. After all, time does heal wounds…..doesn't it?

"Kurt isn't doing very well in geometry. He normally gets A's and B's just like I do, but he got a D- on his geometry midterm."

Paul winced.

"Poor kid…..but Dave, is everything OK between you two?" Paul asked, concerned.

"Oh yeah, Dad. We're fine now." Dave responded confidently.

"That's good. I'm glad to see you two on better terms now. I still can't believe he knew you were gay throughout-"

"Dad!" Dave screamed. "I said we're fine now!"

"Don't yell, Dave." Paul warned.

Dave blinked twice before responding.

"M-sorry." Dave responded sheepishly.

The two men regarded each other for a moment before Dave began again.

"Well, Kurt was pretty shook up about the midterm, so I offered to tutor him. Can he come over a few nights this week and maybe the weekend?"

Paul, no longer annoyed, smiled.

"Of course he can! I look forward to seeing him and you together."

Both men froze.

"I mean, I think he's-"

"I get it, Dad." Dave said, letting his Dad off the hook. "Kurt's miserable over his geometry grade and I thought I could help. He's going to help me some with my writing skills, even though they're really not that bad."

Paul smirked.

"Is this some kind of ploy to try to date him?" Paul asked devilishly.

"No, Dad!" Dave responded hastily. "I just thought he could use the help. I'm doing really well in geometry so I thought I could help. Plus, I hurt him so much in the past….." Dave was rambling and he knew it. So, he stopped talking.

Dave took another bite of his toast. When he chewed and swallowed, he looked up at his Dad. Paul's smirk never left his face. Dave rolled his eyes.

"Invite Kurt over whenever you want." Paul said, getting up and grabbing his keys. Paul started walking towards the door.

"But no sleepovers, Dave!" Paul yelled, laughing as he hurriedly opened the door and left for work.

Dave rolled his eyes. _There is no ulterior motive, Dad….OK, maybe._

.

Dave arrived at McKinley High School's student parking lot soon after breakfast. He excitedly grabbed his satchel and quickly walked across the lot. Other students were heading towards the entrance, heads down and walking slowly. But not Dave. Dave was on a mission.

Dave entered the school and quickly walked down the hall with a little smile on his face. He casually, yet happily greeted fellow students, with a bumped fist here and there to fellow teammates. He felt good. He rounded the corner in the hall and stopped. The good mood in Dave vanished.

Kurt stood at his locker motionless. Head down, eyebrows furrowed, holding an open geometry text book. The anger and frustration was clearly evident on Kurt's face.

Dave slowly walked towards Kurt and stopped just two feet away. But Kurt hadn't noticed. Dave cleared his throat.

Kurt's head shot up in surprise, looked at Dave and happily smiled.

_Oh._

"Good morning Kurt." Dave said.

"Good morning Dave. You look… happy today." Kurt responded. But his wording softened a little by the end of his greeting.

"I see you've already begun stressing out about geometry." Dave said honestly.

"You know, just two weeks ago, I could figure out all of this crap in geometry. And then, suddenly, everything became Greek to me. I couldn't explain the difference between an isosceles triangle and a Dolce & Gobbana sweater vest."

Dave looked a little confused.

"I mean, my sudden…issues with geometry seem to affect other…things. And my wardrobe. I don't like my outfit and it is _so_ last year." Kurt responded, looking down at his clothes.

Dave briefly looked Kurt over. Kurt was wearing a black, long sleeve, button up dress shirt, a thin red scarf, and white cotton pants. Kurt always dressed well and his clothes hugged his body in places that made Dave primally aroused. Dave stifled a little growl.

_Damn._

Dave snapped out of his brief thoughts and looked back up at Kurt. Kurt was only two inches shorter than Dave, but his body was much, much smaller. Dave loved that Kurt could almost look him in the eye at eye-level, but hated how small and weak his body was, as Dave saw it. Kurt had some muscle mass thanks to dancing, but not much. And not even an ounce of body fat. Dave simply saw Kurt's body as vulnerable…among other things.

_Nobody gets to harm Kurt. Nobody. Not even geometry._

"Well, you look nice anyway." Dave said distractedly.

"You don't have to play nice, Dave." Kurt said, closing his locker and walking down the hall. Dave quickly joined in step with Kurt.

"Kurt, you always look nice."

Kurt smiled. And this time, his smile seemed more genuine and heartfelt. Dave loved making Kurt smile and he looked forward to the next time he could.

"Well, thank you. Finn almost died last night."

At Dave's perplexed and amused expression, Kurt continued.

"You don't put wool in the dryer unless you want your head shaved and your letterman coat ripped."

"Yikes." Dave said. "I don't think I'll ever like having you mad at me."

Both boys laughed. Kurt was a spitfire and Dave loved that passion.

"Dave. I _have_ been mad at you in the past. But since those days are over, you have absolutely no reason to make me mad at you anymore…..right?" Kurt asked, with an evil smile on his face.

"No sir!" Dave replied with a laugh. The two laughing boys continued walking down the hall to their first period classes. Their classes were side by side for first period and only shared one class – 4th period geometry.

They were so caught up in their own little world that neither boy saw who was coming.

"When were you gonna tell me?"

Dave and Kurt looked forward to see an exasperated Azimio Adams standing right in front of them. Azimio was wearing his usual letterman jacket just as Dave was, yet his facial expression wasn't kind. But it wasn't mean either.

"Hey Az." Dave said automatically.

The three boys just stood, facing each other. Nobody was moving. Dave and Azimio just looked at each other. But Kurt was silently scared. Dave noticed that Kurt had ever so slightly moved a little closer to him.

"Az?" Dave asked.

"Well?!" Azimio asked, frustrated. Kurt flinched. Dave quickly glanced at Kurt and then looked right back at his friend.

"Whaddaya mean?" Dave asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Azimio shook his head a little, looked a now shaking Kurt up and down, and then looked back at Dave.

"I know what's goin' on. I'm not stupid. Thanks for leavin' me out of the loop, asshole." Azimio said angrily, and walked away. But as Azimio walked away, he motioned for Dave to follow him. Both Dave and Kurt noticed this and didn't like it. Kurt exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I better go see what's up his ass. If there are any slushies planned, I'll text you." Dave said, annoyed at how Azimio made Kurt feel.

"OK. Dave, we have to work out days and times for our tutoring sessions too." Kurt said.

Dave smiled as he back pedaled the other direction down the hall.

_He brought it up! He's looking forward to it! I'm so excited! Please no more caffeine around Kurt anymore!_

"Yeah, OK." Dave said, trying to sound neutral. Dave's insides were another story.

Then Dave turned around and followed Azimio. Azimio was at least ten yards ahead of Dave, occasionally looking over his shoulder to see if Dave was following. He was. Azimio walked as students got out of his way. Dave politely dodged students here and there.

Azimio walked into the gymnasium and then took a hard right, near a semi-secluded area of the bleachers.

Dave soon arrived, found Azimio, and walked up to him. He offered his fist to bump Azimio's. But Azimio just looked at it and right back up to Dave, shaking his head.

"What?" Dave asked, annoyed.

Azimio paused. Dave had been friends with Azimio for years and knew when Azimio was ready for a heart-to-heart discussion, which didn't happen very often. They were jocks, after all.

But, finally, Azimio spoke.

"You're gay."


	3. Chapter 3

My thanks to IlovesMesomeGlee for some praise on the previous chapter. This chapter was agonizing to write. It was very, very emotionally draining. Let me know if it is too maudlin, or just right. Thanks all!

* * *

"W-what?!" Dave screamed.

"You're a liar, D." Azimio said, quietly.

"I am not a fuckin' homo, Az! What the hell?!" Dave said violently.

But Azimio shook his head, looking at Dave like he didn't even know him anymore. Of course this was correct, in only one giant way.

Azimio became a wheel of emotions – sad, disappointed, angry, amused…and finally, back to sad.

"And now you're lying to my face. _**Still!**_" Azimio sneered.

"Az, whatever you're thinking, it's not-"

"Yes it is." Azimio quietly interrupted.

Dave was exasperated. He glared at his best friend. Dave was terrified to give into the temptation of revealing his sexuality to a suddenly unstable and angry Azimio. Dave was so not ready for this, but found in his hesitation to respond to Azimio, a kind of truth being told.

Azimio simply nodded.

"Yeah. Thought so." Azimio said, quietly.

Dave said nothing, suddenly finding his conviction and strength to hide the years of secrecy from his best friend gradually more difficult. Dave started shaking.

Azimio said nothing. He waited. He looked at the walls, the floor, the lights, the bleachers – then, finally, back to Dave. Neither boy talked for a few more seconds until Azimio finally broke the ice.

"Couldn't even tell your best friend?" Azimio asked.

"How could I?!" Dave screamed, trying his best to fight off tears and crushing fear. "When would I have told you? When I heard you saying 'fag this' and 'fag that'? Or when your Mom was lecturing us on gay marriage being a sin right up there with _**murder?!**_"

Dave lost his battle. Enormous sobs rocked his body. His head dropped and all efforts to hide tears came to a crashing end. There's nothing harder to watch that an enormous jock bawling his eyes out.

Azimio simply put his hands in his letterman coat pocket. Dave's breakdown continued.

"Please don't hate me….." Dave quietly begged.

Azimio sighed.

"Sit down D, before you fall down." Azimio ordered. Dave did as he was told and sat down on the nearby bleacher. Immediately, he put his head in his hands as the agonizing tears and sobs took over.

Azimio sat near him. Dave could feel Azimio's presence but was too distracted to hear or feel anything else. His world was becoming cloudy, his peripheral edges no longer visible. His heart rate shot up and he was afraid he was having a panic attack or a heart attack or _anything_ attack.

_Please Kurt, help me!_ _Help me! Hel-_

"I hate this." Azimio firmly said.

Dave screamed into his hands. He screamed the release of years and years of hiding, secrecy, and agony. The screaming echoed around the walls of the emotionless gymnasium only to come smashing down on Dave's world. Tears fell into meaty, clammy hands along with those excruciating screams.

"I'm s-so sorryyyy, Azeee….." Dave said through even heavier sobs and tears.

Nobody came to the gymnasium. If anybody heard Dave's roaring screams, nobody bothered to care. Anything could happen in that gym at that time and nobody would do anything for Dave and his sinking world. The realization almost made Dave fall off the bleacher.

But when that realization hit Dave over and over and over, that's when Dave did start to fall. He was falling forward, not even bothering to try to catch himself. A 265-pound right guard was headed towards the wooden floor and there was no protection, no safety-net, no sympathy to save him.

Except for one African-American arm.

"Sit up, you fool." Azimio ordered. "You're gay, not dying."

.

"I am gonna dieeee!" Dave shrieked. "Everybody's gonna find out now and I'm gonna die!"

Azimio had had enough of watching Dave's meltdown. After he steadied Dave, he put his hands back in his coat pocket and smirked.

Dave, thinking the worst, looked at his friend like he didn't know him.

Azimio's chuckles soon turned into guffaws of laughter. There was no way in Dave's brain that any of this could be funny.

Dave was roaringly furious! Dave shot up out of his seat.

"Get up you son of a bitch! I'll knock you flat on your big black ass if you keep laughing at me! NONE OF THIS IS FUNNY!" Dave hollered.

"Oh, yes it is." Azimio laughed.

Dave launched at Azimio's coat, blindingly enraged. And as Dave pulled his arm back, fist tightly clenched, Azimio held his hands up in a type of surrender, his laughter suddenly coming to an end. That got Dave's attention.

"You see these arms of mine up, D?" Azimio asked.

Dave said nothing. Rage, fear, and tears clouded everything, but he listened nonetheless.

"This is what you shoulda done years ago." Azimio finished. Dave, confused, let go of Azimio's coat, but stood his ground.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?!" Dave yelled.

"You shoulda given up", carefully began Azimio, but gradually becoming more and more angry, "on hiding. You shoulda been honest wid me, no matter what it coulda cost you. You shouldn't have lef me in da fucking dark!"

"Oh, really! _Really!_ So you could call me a 'faggot' and run off and tell the whole school?!" Dave furiously replied.

Azimio hunched a little. This was something Azimio hadn't considered before. The boys looked at each other, trying to understand where they were both coming from. Around them, the gymnasium was silent. A nearby fluorescent light bulb flickered distractedly. The class bell had rung, but neither boy could remember exactly when that was.

Azimio and Dave looked at each other some more until it was Azimio who finally spoke up.

"A-ight. I get it. You couldn't tell your best friend, someone you been friends wid since the 7th grade, that you're into dudes because you couldn't trust your buddy with that information."

"Yes!" Dave said tearfully.

"And you didn't trust me because of the way me an' my family talked about gay dudes?" Azimio asked, a little thoughtfully.

"Yes." Dave replied, just a little calmer.

Azimio nodded, looking away. Dave looked away too. Dave couldn't help but notice that Azimio wasn't trying to beat him up and wasn't going anywhere.

Dave waited.

"But," Azimio started up again, "IF you coulda, you woulda tol' me, right? I'da been the first to know?"

Dave sighed.

"Probably…..I just wasn't sure how you'd react. You've been, like, my only friend for some time now. I didn't want to lose your friendship." Dave replied, almost casually.

Emotions were becoming cooler now, not as passionate. Dave's breathing started to return to normal, as conversation did the same.

Azimio just nodded again, thinking Dave's words over.

"And," Azimio started up _again_, "if I was OK wid it, you'd still, ya know, hang out wid me? Still, ya know, be my bro?"

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Dave looked at Azimio. Azimio had just a hint of fear in his eyes.

_Oh, I get it. I'm his only friend._

"Yeah. I would, Az." Dave answered earnestly.

Azimio nodded and looked away. But Dave kept his eye on his best friend. Dave could practically see the wheels turning in Azimio's brain. Azimio wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch, but he had a big, caring heart. It was something Dave really loved about his best friend. Azimio didn't show this side to him very often.

Suddenly, Azimio looked at Dave with the biggest, soppiest grin Dave had ever seen.

Relief flooded Dave's consciousness then, almost knocking him over.

"OK!" Azimio said as he was getting up to leave the gymnasium.

Completely surprised, Dave called out to his friend.

"Nobody can know yet!" Dave yelled.

"I know!" Azimio responded, just as he dropped out of sight out the door.

Dave collapsed onto the bleacher. _My God – he's cool with it!_

.

4th period geometry class arrived sooner than expected. Dave was lost in thought about his best friend and couldn't remember 2nd and 3rd period classes. Azimio was furious that he didn't know about Dave's sexuality, but completely understood why Dave didn't reveal it. Azimio wasn't very bright, but once somebody like him understands things, you'd be surprised what someone like him can accept.

And accept he did!

As Dave entered 4th period geometry, he barely got one foot in the door before he felt a smack on his bicep.

"Owww!" Dave exclaimed, and whirled around ready to face the jerk that dared hit him, but stopped when he realized it was Kurt.

_Kurt. God it's good to see you, baby._

"What happened?" Kurt asked, irritated. "What did Azimio want? Are you alright? What's going on?"

Dave smiled.

_He cares about me. Awwwww._

"It's OK. There's a lot to tell and I will tell you in private later. Just know that Azimio Adams is awesome."

And with that, Dave turned away from Kurt and took his seat. Mrs. Martin was getting class started, but Kurt hadn't moved from his spot near the entrance.

"Mr. Hummel? May I begin class?" Mrs. Martin asked.

And as Kurt was getting ready to murmur an apology, he heard something else.

"Yeah, sit down faggot."

Jose Medina sneered at Kurt. Kurt tried his best to ignore him and walked towards his desk.

Dave saw red.

.

In-school detention was boring. You just sit. Sure, teachers tell you you're supposed to use the time to study, to constructively think about your punishable behavior, etc. But all Dave could think about was how hard Jose hit the floor after he angrily knocked Jose out of his seat.

Dave smiled.

_If detention's what it takes to keep Kurt safe, I might as well bring a sleeping bag here._

Dave's smile widened.

.


	4. Chapter 4

My thanks for Marl0u, aphass, and especially IlovesMesomeGlee for confidence boosters. I'll gladly keep writing if I get reviews like you all have been giving. Smooch, smooch, smooch, smooch, smooch...

* * *

"Well," Kurt began, "we can't do Friday nights and Sundays because you have football and I have glee. Saturdays are possible, I suppose. And I can't do Monday and Tuesday nights because I help Dad out at the shop. And-"

"I can't do Wednesday nights because of football, unless we can do it afterwards at, say, 8PM…or so. When I'd be dog tired…." Dave added, a little dejectedly.

Both boys sighed. Who knew tutoring in high school could be so difficult? But, to both boys, football and glee were very, very important. Dave was determined to find time during the week _and_ weekend. He resolutely refused to see Kurt so sad in geometry class. Or any class. Or anywhere.

Dave and Kurt were sitting outside the lunchroom, munching on today's barely digestible lunch – lasagna and some kind of cornbread. Lunches in American public schools would always be a challenge to make interesting, tasty, _and_ nutritious. But as long as school boards across the country were pleased with overall, fiscal-year costs, taste didn't matter.

Or, at least, that's what Dave and Kurt reasoned.

It was a sunny Tuesday in early September. Positive blue skies and friendly sunshine hovered over the boys in their quest to find time in their dumbly busy schedules for each other. There was no breeze to speak of and the general feeling amongst the boys was serenity.

_I _will_ make time for you Kurt. I will._

"So," Dave casually concluded, "it looks like Thursday nights and Saturdays will bring you to my house." Dave ended with a broad smile.

Kurt looked over at Dave and smiled too.

_Oh._

Kurt looked radiant under the September sun, wearing a dark orange short-sleeved shirt and tan cotton pants that were incredibly skin-tight. "Earth tones" Kurt would call them. His slender arms looked graceful and strong, even doing something as simple as holding a pencil. Dave giggled to himself at how boyish his little and private observations were. Kurt's smile alone was enough to make Dave happy, as he looked at his secret crush.

_Crush is no longer the word._ _I really, really like this boy. I really lo-_

Dave shook his head.

"What?" Kurt asked upon seeing Dave with some kind of internal struggle.

"Nothing." Dave quietly replied.

Dave was suddenly afraid.

.

The boys were now casually walking back into the school, the bell having sounded. Dave was excited.

"So," Dave eagerly began, "what time do you want to come over Saturday?"

"Well, this Saturday I can't come over, but I can come over other Saturdays."

Dave frowned. "Why?" Dave asked, with a little whine to his voice. Purposely, he didn't even try to hide his disappointment. In just the few seconds the boys decided Saturdays would be one of the two good days for in-home tutoring, Dave had already planned a few things – snacks Kurt would like and appreciate, estimated arrival times, teaching strategies, sodas, other beverages…privacy.

"I have to go to the Dayton Airport." Kurt calmly replied.

Dave gave Kurt a questioning look.

"I'm going to pickup Mercedes. I'm riding with her parents." Kurt said.

"Oh. Yeah." Dave said, "Where has Mercedes been? I meant to ask you a while ago, seeing as she's your besty."

"_Besty?_" Kurt said, laughing. "Now, _that's_ a word I never envisioned coming out of your mouth!"

There goes Kurt laughing again because of something Dave said. Dave grinned. Yet another reason Dave was practically in love with this boy besides…..well, that explanation would just be paragraph after paragraph after paragraph…. Dave was grinning so hard his face was hurting. And he never fiercely enjoyed pain like this! This was the right kind of pain.

_I wanna kiss you right now._

Kurt finally stopped laughing to answer Dave's question. Dave didn't stop grinning. Why should he?

"Mexico." Kurt responded.

"Mexico?!" Dave asked, surprised.

"Yup. Despite my best efforts to have Mercedes take French, so I wouldn't have to pair up with Azimio in class," Kurt began, as Dave rolled his eyes, "she took Spanish and was living the last five months in Ciudad de Mexico with an apparently nice upper class family. She signed up for McKinley's exchange program and was eager to give Mexico a try. She loved it down there, but she's ready to come back home."

Kurt's smile gradually dropped off his face. Dave, or course, noticed.

"I miss her." Kurt said simply.

"Well, you don't have to wait much longer to see her again." Dave said. And then, he decided to test the friendship waters a little bit.

"Would you like some company?" Dave asked, a little bashfully.

"Hmmm," Kurt replied, thoughtfully. "I don't think so. Like I said, I'm riding down with her parents. So, in their car, that would be her Mom and Dad, Mercedes, and me. If you came with me, that would be a tight squeeze in their car. Mercedes is, after all, full figured. And you're….."

Kurt horrifyingly paused, knowing he'd love to put his shoe in his mouth right now. Dave looked away, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He wasn't going to let Kurt off the hook for this one and he was enjoying it waaaaay too much.

Kurt was at a loss as to what to say. Thoughts were a mile a minute inside Kurt's head, eyes slightly bulged. Dave, sympathy winning over, finally looked back at Kurt with a massive smile on his face.

Relieved, Kurt was the first one to talk.

"I'm so sor-"

"Don't you dare apologize, Kurt. I was enjoying that!"

Dave was rewarded with a little smack to his bicep.

"Owwwww," Dave exaggeratedly whined, "that hurrrrrt."

Kurt smiled. Dave winked. The boys walked.

.

Students were milling about all around Dave and Kurt. Casual strolling turned into picking up the pace. Nobody really paid any attention to the boys, even the jocks. They were just two students, walking side-by-side. Former Bully and Former Victim, Former BullyWhip and Former Victim. Of course, if the whole truth were revealed, the student body would notice them then.

Dave and Kurt's next classes were in the same hall, but two rooms apart. As they were heading to class, Azimio, who was down the hall, identified Dave, turned, and started walking towards them.

Kurt tensed, just slightly moving closer to Dave. It suddenly occurred to Dave that he hadn't updated Kurt on what happened in the gymnasium earlier that day. Dave gave Kurt a reassuring glance, but didn't have a chance to speak.

"Yo D!" Azimio announced as he stopped right in front of them. Azimio wasn't very literate.

"Az. Sup?" Dave asked.

Azimio intensely observed a suddenly frightened Kurt. He was looking at Kurt so strongly that it was as if Azimio was a predator. Dave didn't know why Azimio was so intense right then but he immediately had to put Kurt at ease.

"Az, we're cool, right?" Dave asked, inclining his head towards Kurt but keeping his eyes on his best friend.

"Yeah," Azimio began, still watching Kurt, "we're cool."

Kurt was uneasy. He shifted his weight and looked at Azimio warily.

Dave cleared his throat to get Azimio's attention. Azimio finally looked back at Dave.

There's a point in all friendships when body and eye language say more than words. Thanks to _years_ of friendship, Dave told Azimio with these languages that Azimio had to make this right. Azimio raised an eyebrow to Dave, as if to ask _No way, him?!_ Dave very subtly nodded. Azimio very quickly smirked which awarded him a hostile glare from Dave. Azimio's smirk gradually fell away.

This communication went on for much longer than Kurt was comfortable with. Escalating, Kurt couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm gonna take off." Kurt said shakily.

"Kurt, wait." Dave pleaded. "Az?" Dave asked insistently.

Azimio looked at Dave.

_Please Az!_

Azimio rolled his eyes, smirked at Dave (_shut up!)_, and began finally addressing Kurt.

"A'right, Hummel," Azimio said, "D's my bro. It was some fucked up shit that we did, but we're cool now, right? So, he's my bro."

Kurt blinked while Dave sighed.

"Kurt, that's about as good as it's gonna get." Dave said dryly.

This time, it was Kurt's turn to sigh.

"Alright, Azimio. We're 'cool'."

Azimio's smile seemed to brighten up the hallway.

"Jet." Azimio announced, fist bumping Dave as he left.

At Kurt's confused look, Dave simply shrugged and gently pressed Kurt's shoulder, urging him on to class.

.

The end of the school day arrived and it wasn't too soon for Dave. A lot happened to him. He got closer to Kurt (_my Kurt_), came out to his best friend, solidified tutoring dates, and reconciled Kurt and Azimio. Sighing, he closed his locker, heading to the locker room for football practice. Soon, Azimio was in step like he always was.

_You drive me insane most days, but you're still pretty cool, Azimio._

Inside the locker room, teammates and coaching staff were doing their normal routines. Practice was full pads today, so teenage boys busied themselves with their girdles, padding, shoulder pads, cleats, etc. Air was being pumped in footballs while boys laughed, joked, and otherwise acted like teenagers. Dave and Azimio had quickly become accustomed to the sights and smells of a locker room, but Dave knew Kurt never would.

Funny how Dave's thoughts always returned to Kurt. _My Kurt_. Dave never tired of referring to Kurt in this way. He joked with himself that he might accidentally say that to Kurt someday and shuddered at the thought.

He so badly wanted Kurt as a boyfriend. But, several factors stood in the way. Dave wasn't out. He couldn't. Not yet anyway.

Although Kurt hadn't brought it up, there was the phantom presence of Blaine Anderson. Dave frowned. Blaine annoyed Dave.

_There's something about that guy I don't trust._

Dave couldn't put his finger on it, but there was always a jolt of sudden discomfort around Blaine.

Dave also did not know where he stood with Kurt's father. Burt Hummel could be formidable. Since Dave and Kurt had become light friends, Burt's name rarely came up. So far, all tutoring sessions were scheduled at Dave's house, but it wasn't at any boys specific request. It was just assumed the tutoring sessions would be at Dave's house and neither boy protested.

But things were looking up. Azimio took Dave's news well. Blaine's name rarely (if ever) seemed to come up. And his friendship with Kurt was getting stronger and stronger every day.

Dave smiled.

An additional path to Dave's ultimate goal would open up next week and he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it sooner.

Mercedes. Dave would befriend Kurt's best friend. He knew he had some work to do to gain her trust and friendship. But Kurt was worth it.

Oh yeah. Kurt was definitely worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

My thanks once again to IlovesMesomeGlee, for encouragement and reviews. Make sure to check out her story "High Anxiety", for a different take on David Karofsky's protectiveness and kindness. All reviews for my story have been reassuring and great, including aphass and Marl0u. This chapter is short. Thanks all!

* * *

Friday. Fridays at McKinley High School were festive days in autumn. The football team all wore their football jerseys underneath their letterman jackets. The Cheerios wore their uniforms and the marching band practiced two times, one of the times in full uniform. Very few tests were scheduled on Fridays in autumn and the faculty encouraged students to attend all of the football games.

Red. It was an overdose of red on football Fridays. Dave knew Kurt didn't like bright red, but it amused him more than anything else.

In between classes just before the last period of the day, Dave was walking alone down the hall. He knew he'd bypass Kurt and enjoy a little secretive glance. Lately, the secretive glances had become a life of their own. He put more energy and even a little more passion into them. He loved bypassing Kurt with an honest smile and an occasional little wink. Other times, when Kurt was looking cuter than usual, he couldn't help the bare lust in his eyes and subsequent wink. Dave would have to sometimes catch himself for fear of being exposed, but he couldn't help it. Dave really, really liked Kurt and was gradually becoming braver with his feelings. He thought Kurt was doing the same but wasn't sure. He wanted it to be real and not imagined.

As he was rounding the science hall, he spotted Azimio at the far end of the hall, talking animatedly to someone around the corner of the other hall. He noticed Azimio's arms flailing about from time to time and even one of Azimio's patented, goofy smiles. He was so grateful for his best friend. Azimio had accepted _all_ of who Dave was, including secrecy, and Dave knew he'd have to include Azimio in more of his life. Usually, that just involved food and video games. Dave smiled.

_Yeah, BioShock and Doritos – that'll work._

Dave was getting closer to Azimio and a funny thought struck Dave. He briefly considered Azimio was talking to and maybe even flirting with a Cheerio. Cheerios simply ignored Azimio, since there were only eight of them and nearly forty football players. Each Cheerio could have the pick of the litter, and Azimio was usually excluded. Azimio could be charming but his bullying, cruel side usually won out. Everybody on the football team, except Dave, wanted to bang a Cheerio. Even if a Cheerio wasn't cute, they still wanted to. It was a status thing after all.

But Dave got the shock of his life when he arrived beside Azimio. Around the corner, Dave saw that Azimio was talking to Kurt.

_What the-?!_

And Kurt was laughing.

_Kurt's laughing? Is this Christmas come early?!_

Kurt noticed Dave beside and a little behind Azimio and his smile broadened. Azimio turned around and _his _smile doubled in size.

"D, my bro!" Azimio announced with a heavy clap on Dave's shoulder. Azimio left his hand on Dave's shoulder.

Dave smiled.

"I was jus' havin' a little talk wid Kurt here." Azimio announced, turning back to Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt began, "Azimio was just explaining the importance of my attendance at tonight's football game."

Azimio returned to Dave and kept his smile.

"Yeah, Kurt's comin' tonight." Then, Azimio returned to Kurt. "And you better be cheering Dave on!"

Dave looked at Azimio as Azimio looked back at Dave. Azimio's smile had changed to an ornery, _knowing_ grin. Dave inwardly groaned and half-heartedly glared at Azimio.

"Azeee!" Dave whined.

"Aw, don't worry too much, Big D," Azimio said, still with that ornery, now evil grin, "I won't say nuthin'!"

Kurt look confused.

Abruptly, Azimio bumped his fist with Dave, and returned to Kurt.

"Kurt." Azimio acknowledged. He started to leave, and as he walked by Kurt, he gently tapped on Kurt's shoulder twice, leaving the two of them in the hall. Azimio was a good six or seven steps away before curiosity won Dave over.

"What was that all about?" Dave asked, just a little concerned.

"Oh," Kurt began, slowly turning back to Dave having watched Azimio's departure, almost affectionately, "he's just looking out for you."

Dave gave him a questioning look, but Kurt ignored it.

"One more class and then you're off to the locker room for the game tonight?" Kurt enthusiastically asked.

"No, not quite." _Thank you Kurt. _"It's a home game, so I'm going home for an hour or so." _For still being my friend. _"And then, I'm driving to school for the game." _I want you so bad._

"Oh, OK."

The two boys looked at each other. A strange friction between them froze them in their time and place. No real thoughts existed in their minds and neither boy knew why.

"Well," Dave suddenly began, "I have to be at school at 5PM, even though the game doesn't start until 7 o'clock."

"7 o'clock," Kurt confirmed, "OK, I'll be there."

"Really? You hate football." Dave countered. _Please come. Please come. Please come. Please come._

"I know. But it's important to you, so I'll be there." Kurt casually answered.

A heartwarming, gratuitous smile formed on Dave's face. He was so grateful for Kurt and Kurt was making time for him, doing something he hated. If there was any doubt that David Karofsky's affection for Kurt was turning from strong friendship to love, there was no doubt now. Dave loved Kurt. How could he not? Dave just wanted to touch Kurt, even just a little, warm grasp of his elbow. But in reality, he wanted to tightly hug Kurt so badly, but couldn't. This pained Dave, but he kept it hidden.

"That's…that's awesome, Kurt. But you don't have to." Dave shyly said. _What the hell am I saying?!_

"No, I'll be there." Kurt said resolutely, looking Dave squarely in the eyes. Kurt's focused stare forced Dave to take in Kurt's ocean blue eyes. Dave was simply lost in them, noticing the little flecks of gold and some other color he couldn't identify. He stared at Kurt as intently as Kurt was staring at Dave.

Kurt's eyes widened just a little and Kurt looked away. Dave's committed eyes bore into Kurt's and never left Kurt. _MY Kurt._

The two boys might as well been completely alone. Students milled around them, but no one gave them a second glance. Former Bully/BullyWhip and Former Victim were simply mending their fences. If anybody cared enough, they could see the flooding passion from Dave's eyes, and the friendly, questioning, slightly scared looks from Kurt's eyes. There was something there alright, but the student body simply didn't care.

"Well, I better get to class and then glee….." Kurt said distractedly, not daring to allow himself to look at Dave.

"OK…." Dave said quietly, passionately. Dave was no longer concerned with hiding his feelings for Kurt. By now, Kurt should've gotten the hint that Dave wanted him and wasn't about to stop. Dave hoped that Kurt didn't want him to stop.

_Kurt….._

Kurt found his inner strength and looked back at Dave. Dave was passionate. But Kurt couldn't handle it at that moment.

"Dave…." Kurt said weakly.

"Yeah?" Dave answered quietly, but slightly concerned.

"I….I…."

Dave watched, now completely concerned. Dave dipped his head a little towards Kurt, showing Kurt he had his full attention.

Then, Dave saw something he never wanted to see again. Kurt's eyes were watery. Dave took a half step closer but Kurt took a full step back.

"I can't." Kurt said pleadingly. "I just…can't."

And with that, Kurt practically ran the other away, away from his last period classroom.

Dave turned and watched Kurt run away, hurt terrorizing Dave's eyes.

_Can't what, Kurt…?_

.

After school ended, Dave drove home. His thoughts were only for Kurt. Dave didn't see Kurt the rest of the school day. He had grown accustomed to Kurt at least waving goodbye to Dave in the parking lot, or even waiting for Dave at his car to say goodbye. Kurt did neither. Dave was beyond worried. He was scared.

Dave drove home in zombie-mode.

_Kurt…baby…what's wrong?_

Dave mechanically ate a light dinner, only occasionally participating in conversation with his Dad. Dave then went to his room, thoughts totally absorbed in Kurt. He didn't know what was wrong, but something was holding him back from Dave. Dave was convinced that Kurt knew Dave had feelings for him. Strong feelings. Dave shook his head, fighting off tears and impulses to protect Kurt.

In short, Dave was in agony.

Dave later arrived at the school and spoke to no one. He put on his football gear and waited for the head coach to give her motivational speech to the team.

Dave noticed Azimio's concerned looks, but quickly shook his head, telling him he didn't want to talk and to leave him alone.

Azimio understood and gave his best friend his peace, but was unhappy about it.

It was time for the rowdy team to run out on the field, but Dave simply trotted. As the game began, he lined up in his right guard position, trying his best to ferally glare at the opponent across from him. He did, however, notice that the defense was lined up in a 5-2 defense, preparing for McKinley's strong running game. He watched the defense switch their defensive ends and Dave thought about Kurt's words.

_I can't….I just can't…_

He vaguely heard the quarterback, Finn Hudson, calling out signals as Dave thought about the hurt in Kurt's eyes.

_**Hike!**_

Dave, completely caught off guard, was knocked on his backside. From the ground, he saw the guy he was supposed to block tackle Finn for a loss of five yards.

Dave cursed at himself.

_Kurt…..why?..._

.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you were out with Blaine last Thursday when you agreed to be tutored by _David Karofsky_ of all people, and now you're spending the entire day with little ol'_ me_ instead of tutoring with Karofsky?" Mercedes bluntly asked.

Kurt was sitting on his bed with his best friend Mercedes. Mercedes was always a brutally honest person and while Kurt loved that about her, he didn't like it when the subject matter was him.

Kurt smiled at Mercedes.

"Enough about Karofsky. He's a changed man and, sweetie, you've been gone for over six months. There's no way you could believe he's changed without seeing it." Kurt explained, a little desperation in his voice.

"OK, Cedes." Kurt began, "Just one more hug. It's so good to see you!"

Kurt and Mercedes fell into each other. They had been friends for so long, and even though the exchange program separated them temporarily, they truly missed each other. Kurt gently held Mercedes, but she uncharacteristically held Kurt tighter and tighter around his back.

Suddenly, Kurt loudly winced and pulled back. Mercedes looked at Kurt with shock and concern in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry Cedes," Kurt began apologetically, "I hurt my back in the shop the other night."

Mercedes was instantly even more concerned.

"Kurt, baby," Mercedes said, "how did you hurt your back in the shop?"

"Sweetie, do you know what a torque wrench is?" Kurt asked. And without waiting for an answer, Kurt continued.

"I just didn't grip it hard enough and when I tried to get control of it, I overcompensated and hurt my back a little."

"Oh, Kurrrt." Mercedes purred. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kurt answered abstractly.

Mercedes looked at him with concern in her eyes but decided that Kurt would be OK.

"OK, white boy. You need to dish." Mercedes said, with an ornery look in her eye.

Kurt looked at her, distracted by her fingertips.

"Oooh, I like that color!" Kurt said, looking at her fingernail polish.

"Kurt!" Mercedes practically yelled. "Dish!"

"What do you mean?" Kurt genuinely asked, looking back up at her. He released her fingertips.

Mercedes briefly looked frustrated before her ornery grin returned to Kurt.

"Blaine!" Mercedes declared.

"What about him?" Kurt asked.

"Well?!"

Kurt, again, just looked confused.

"OK. The last time I saw you, you were alllll googley-eyed about him. He _is_ really cute." Mercedes smile was completely infectious. Kurt couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Well….." Kurt began, intentionally withholding information from Mercedes.

Mercedes had no patience whatsoever.

"White boy, you need to tell me what's up with Blaine?!"

Kurt paused, a little smirk on his face.

"Blaine and I have been seeing each other from time to time. I wouldn't exactly call us _boyfriends_ or anything…."

Mercedes giggled.

"Ooooooh!" Mercedes cooed.

"Cedes, don't forget. Love really is just around the corner." Kurt said. And with that statement, he was smacked with a flashback of an intimidating Karofsky walking by in the cafeteria, saying 'Sup, homo' and a foolhardy wink. Kurt shuddered at the memory, knowing full well that Karofsky was dead. David was….

"Kurt? Hello, Kurt?" Mercedes asked, just slightly concerned.

"I'm fine, Cedes. C'mon. Let's go do something. Let's go online and see what the outlet stores near Columbus have on sale."

Mercedes clapped her hands together, that infectious smile flooding her face.

"OK!" she began, "but just don't go all dreamy eyed over Blaine like you did just now."

"I won't."

.

Dave listened to Kurt on his cell phone, recount this entire story with Mercedes. Dave loved listening to Kurt, loved his little almost girly inflections in speech, and especially loved Kurt's laughter over Dave's input. He was glad Kurt had a good friend like Mercedes in his life. He was also grateful Kurt hadn't forgotten to call him, since Saturday night phone calls with Kurt had informally been going on since the midterm debacle in geometry class.

OK, so this was only the second Saturday since then, but Dave was hardly counting. Not really.

Dave was grateful that Mercedes seemed at least open up to the idea that he was a changed man.

"Kurt, thank you so much for saying nice things about me to Mercedes." Dave said, appreciatively.

"Of course, David! You are a good friend, you know." Kurt quickly answered.

Neither boy said anything. Dave was mulling over Kurt's words, loving and committing to memory every single one. Kurt cleared his throat. But Dave was the next one to speak.

"Well, I should probably go to bed. It is getting kind of-"

"Dave?"

Kurt's tone of voice shifted and Dave did not like the sound of it. Instantly, Dave was worried.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Dave asked, troubled.

There was a pause on the other line. Kurt's breathing had become a little irregular, something only noticeable to the closest of friends. Dave didn't like this one bit.

"Kurt?" _Kurt, baby, please talk to me baby!_

"Um….I know we said Sundays weren't good for tutoring because I have glee, but….."

"Go on. I'm listening." Dave encouraged, softly.

"Could I come over tomorrow after glee for, um, tutoring?"

Dave knew full well that Kurt didn't want to come over for tutoring, but decided to play along. He knew something was wrong and Kurt wanted to talk. He was not about to turn down any offer to spend time with Kurt, especially if Kurt needed his help.

"Of course you can!" Dave answered, probably a little too enthusiastically.

"OK. We should be done around 4 o'clock, so can I come over around 5?"

Dave barely let Kurt finish his sentence.

"Yes, of course you can!" Dave dumbly repeated. "I mean, yes, please come over at 5 o'clock. I'll have my geometry tutoring hat on and some snacks."

There was a pause then. An ugly pause. Kurt didn't even snicker at Dave's stupid joke.

_Oh God Kurt, what's wrong?!_

"OK. I'll see you then."

Dave tried to respond but Kurt had already hung up. Dave was very, very uneasy.

.

It was 4:50PM on Sunday afternoon. Dave sat on his couch, his left leg bouncing up and down and up and down nervously. He'd asked his Dad if he could have some privacy with Kurt. He was annoyed when his Dad practically giggled, and then was horrified when his Dad reminded him of the importance of condoms. Dave groaned but was grateful when his Dad went out to eat, leaving him alone in the house.

Dave made sure everything was set. He had some creux de ta set on a nice, glass dish, with some onion dip. He made sure to have chilled, Diet Coke in the refrigerator, and his geometry text book and paperwork neatly placed on the coffee table. Dave checked it all again.

His nerves wouldn't let him be! He wanted to impress Kurt for their very first and long overdue tutoring session.

Of course, he knew they probably wouldn't study much, if at all. Kurt's very disturbing end to an otherwise enjoyable phone call made Dave so edgy that he could barely focus on anything that day. He wanted Kurt to be at peace and Kurt simply wasn't.

He looked at the clock again – 5:05PM. He got up and looked out the living room window. No Kurt.

He returned to the couch and suddenly got back up, racing to the bathroom. He made a quick inspection of his teeth, his hair, his breath. He was dressed in a simple Polo shirt and dark blue jeans. He knew the shirt was a little tight but he enjoyed those moments at school when he would see Kurt's eyes drift towards his chest and arms from time to time in that shirt. Dave smirked.

Dave heard a car pull up. Dave raced out to the living room window and, sure enough, Kurt was emerging from the driver's side door, satchel being placed over his shoulder.

Smiling, Dave quickly walked to the front door and opened it as Kurt was approaching.

Dave's smile faded. Kurt's eyes were puffy and red. His hair was slightly messed up and his shirt was untucked near his belly button.

"Hi." Kurt said weakly, upon entering the house.

"Hi, Kurt." Dave said neutrally.

Kurt stood in the hallway, waiting for Dave to shut the door. Dave escorted him into the living room and invited him to sit on the couch. Normal housewarming behavior ensued – Kurt politely declined anything to eat but accepted an offer for a Diet Coke.

Dave practically ran to the kitchen to grab Kurt's drink. He grabbed two ice cubes from the freezer and carefully poured the black, bubbly drink into two glasses.

_Please be OK, Kurt._

Having filled the glasses, Dave grabbed one in each hand and started back towards the living room. But when he took one step into the living room, he stopped, horrified at what he was seeing.

Kurt was crying. And not just a tear here and there. Kurt was full out sobbing. He had fallen towards the back of the couch, hands covering his face, body shaking uncontrollably.

Dave froze for just an instant, and then he went into protector mode. Dave quickly set the drinks down on a nearby table and slowly walked up to Kurt. For Kurt to display this much emotion, things had to be handled very carefully and responsibly.

Dave simply went beside Kurt and sat down. He didn't know exactly what to do, but he knew he had to do something.

Slowly, Dave reached for Kurt's hand. As soon as he was touching it, Kurt jumped a little, but accepted Dave's hand. Dave held Kurt's hand, gently stroking over his knuckles and under his palm.

_Whoever or whatever made you cry like this will pay dearly._

Kurt's sobs were nearly out of control. Dave couldn't take it anymore.

Ever so gently, he pulled his hand out of Kurt's, and engulfed Kurt's body in his large arms. Kurt then fell onto Dave's chest, sobbing and sobbing. Dave felt like crying himself, he was so distraught over what he was seeing. There was no use talking to someone when they're crying this heavily. No response could be given. So Dave simply waited it out.

But he didn't like it. He never, _ever_ wanted to see Kurt cry again. He'd made Kurt cry enough because of him and he vowed never to see it again. And here Kurt was, crying uncontrollably on his chest.

Dave decided to strengthen his hold on Kurt, hoping his strength would give Kurt strength to stop crying. So, Dave tightened his hold around Kurt. He pulled Kurt even closer, arms tightening around him.

Suddenly, Kurt winced, yelped, and jerked away from Dave. Kurt sat up, his hand covering his upper back, just below his shoulder blade.

Dave blinked, taking this all in.

"Kurt? What's wrong? What's wrong with your back?" Dave gently asked.

Kurt bleakly looked at him.

"N-nothing." Kurt softly replied.

"Yes, there is. What happened?" Dave asked, very concerned.

"A work accident."

"A work accident?"

"Yeah…."

Dave narrowed his eyes at Kurt.

"Are you sure?" Dave asked, tilting his head towards Kurt's back.

Kurt didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he should.

"How do you get a back injury helping out your Dad, filing and doing office work?" Dave asked. Kurt explained that lately, his Dad had asked Kurt to do most of his office work – filing invoices, processing supply orders, updating his business spreadsheets, etc. Nothing in office work gives that kind of injury.

Dave didn't like this one bit. Kurt didn't say anything.

"Kurt?"

But still, Kurt said nothing. He stared at absolutely nothing. Kurt was nothing.

"Can I see?"

Kurt's eyes shot up towards Dave. Fear. Absolute fear. Kurt was afraid.

_But he's not afraid of me._

Dave gently grabbed Kurt's arm and began pulling it straight up.

"Dave…no…"

"It's OK, Kurt. Just let me see."

"Dave…."

Dave had Kurt's arm elevated well above his head. Still holding up Kurt's arm in one hand, he used his other to untuck Kurt's white cotton shirt. Slowly, he gathered some material in his hand and rose the shirt up.

Dave was about done carefully pulling up the shirt, while Kurt sobbed and tried to complain some more. Once Dave had the shirt bundled up to Kurt's shoulder blade, he turned and looked at Kurt's back.

His eyes bulged.

_Oh my God!_

Kurt burst out into a new set of tears.

There were three bruises, all in varying sizes. The biggest was the size of a tennis ball, the smallest the size of a quarter. Two scratches were below two of the bruises. Dave winced and nearly came to tears himself.

Dave shakily released Kurt's shirt and Kurt himself pulled it back down.

"Who did this to you?!" Dave angrily asked.

Kurt jumped back and away from Dave.

_Who the fuck hurt you?!_

Dave did the incredible task of forcing himself to calm down, and gently clasped Kurt's hand.

"Kurt, baby, who hurt you?"

Kurt's eyes widened, and then quickly looked away.

Dave beckoned with his eyes. He couldn't cry in front of Kurt. Not now.

_Please not now._

"Please, Kurt." Dave quietly beckoned, "who did this?"

Kurt very slowly looked back at Dave. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He looked away again and felt Dave's fingers gently stroking his hand. He looked down at the two hands, a little smile on his face.

Then, he looked back at Dave.

"Remember," Kurt shakily began, "when I said I was helping my Dad in the shop last Thursday and canceled our tutoring session? I lied. I was somewhere…else."

Dave simply blinked, waiting for Kurt to continue.

"He said," Kurt shakily began, "that he was having a bad day…"

Dave waited. He knew this would be difficult for Kurt to explain, so he kept quiet.

"He said he was sorry. But after he slammed me into the wall the third time, he said he wouldn't do it again…..I called him a liar and he hurled a textbook at me. _His geometry text book!_" And with that agonizing admission, Kurt fell into his hands again, tears upon tears sobbing his life away. Kurt was struggling to breathe and Dave held Kurt's hand a little tighter.

Dave was in a quiet fury.

"Please tell me it wasn't who I think it was." Dave asked, trying his best to keep his fury at bay.

Kurt couldn't even look at him.

"That's why I can't do anything with you. I can't be anything more than friends. I know that's what you want! I can't! _He knows where I live!_"

Kurt was screaming and crying at the same time. Dave's heart poured out for the fragile boy, and boiled ferociously at the boy who was supposed to be Kurt's friend. Nothing could calm Kurt down then and Dave knew it. So, he did what all supportive, loving people should do – Dave pulled Kurt into a gentle embrace and held Kurt as he cried.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Dave was walking down the halls of McKinley High School just before lunch the next day, Monday. Just as he was before, he was on a mission. Well, another mission. Dave sat with Kurt the previous night and got the whole story.

Dave was not happy.

Turns out that Kurt's first abusive attack at the hands of Blaine Anderson happened about three weeks ago. Apparently, they were having a study date, some kind of disagreement came out, Blaine got angry, then enraged, and then, finally, physical. He hurled his geometry textbook at the back of Kurt's head as Kurt was trying to leave. It was such a hard throw that Kurt had nearly lost his balance. Kurt told Dave that he couldn't take his eyes off Blaine's geometry textbook for some reason.

Dave was clenching his fists, rounding the hall, but this time, instead of heading to the cafeteria, he was headed towards the choir room.

Of course, on that night three weeks ago, Blaine had promised that it would never happen again and Kurt chose to believe him and even gently kissed Kurt on the lips, sealing the deal. People can make mistakes, right?

Dave snarled thinking about that kiss. He shook his head as he was nearing the choir room.

But then, last Thursday, Kurt had had enough. Blaine got physical again, and Kurt had the common sense to call him a 'liar' and leave. Of course, more physical damage had already been done. But Kurt was out of there – at least, that night he was.

Now, Dave had to convince Kurt that he would and could leave Blaine behind. He needed to show Kurt that you don't have to be afraid to love who you want. Fear is never a base for any relationship. But they were teenagers and teenagers don't always know this, even ones as bright as Kurt Hummel.

So, Dave would need some help.

And that's what brought him to the choir room. Just before he reached the door, he fired off a text. He had to send that text before he could do anything he had planned.

After the text, he stopped outside the choir room doors and peeked inside. He knew Mercedes would be in there. Before she left for Mexico, she loved being in the choir room in general. But upon her return, she found her love again for the singing room. She had to practice alone over lunch, especially since Kurt said something about the Autumn Diva-Off something or other.

Dave shook his head, with a little smile. He couldn't remember what that was or anything, but it was important to the girls and Kurt in glee club.

Dave tentatively pushed the doors open. Mercedes had his back to him and no one else was in the room. Dave briefly took in Mercedes. She had lost weight. Not a lot, but enough to take notice and one couldn't ignore that figure. She was in all black today – a long-sleeved, loose sweater, hiked up to her elbows and long enough to cover her butt. She wore black, full-length dress pants and short heels. In sum, she looked good.

Dave cleared his throat. Mercedes spun around on one heel, eyes wide open. Then, upon seeing who it was that caught her attention, she narrowed her eyes a little. She then turned halfway away from Dave and walked slowly over to the piano, picking up some sheet music.

"Hi." Mercedes said curtly.

"Hi Mercedes. You look nice."

Mercedes narrowed her eyes even more and slowly advanced towards him, coming to a stop several feet away.

"Yes, Karofsky?" Mercedes said impatiently.

"Mercedes, I need your help." Dave pleaded.

"Karofsky, I don't-"

"Please, call me Dave. Karofsky is dead."

That seemed to incense Mercedes.

"Oh, _really_?!" Mercedes begin loudly, "Well, I don't like you. I am completely justified in not liking you! If you want me to do anything for you, you have to prove you're worthy of my time!" Mercedes went on and on and Dave tolerated it. He politely handled the index finger up and around his face while Mercedes badgered him. He maintained eye contact as Mercedes head-flipped, hair-tossed, and even name called her way through her accusatory speech.

_It's not like I don't deserve this._

Finally, Mercedes came to an abrupt halt, eying Dave. With a little huff, she flopped down on the piano bench, putting the piano between her and Dave. Dave waited a few seconds before he began.

"Mercedes, you deserved that. You deserved your moment to tear into me and I didn't stop you. I hope we can build a…friendship," Mercedes head shot up to look right at Dave, "because we have a mutual friend who needs our help."

Mercedes looked quizzically at Dave before eying him up and down, sizing him up.

"You mean, Kurt?" she asked.

"Yes, Kurt."

Dave waited a moment and then slowly strolled to the side of the piano, index finger tracing along the piano's hard black surface. He wanted to move slowly and patiently with her. Sudden movements could make people scared of Dave easily and not gain trust. And Dave seriously wanted Mercedes to like and trust him. At the risk of being melodramatic, Kurt's life could depend on it.

"A lot has happened in the past month with Kurt. He and I have become …friends." Dave paused, looking away with a little smile on his face. Mercedes watched, tilting her head away from Dave in suspicion.

Dave cleared his throat, coming back to reality. "Anyway, about three weeks ago, he…."

And then, Dave paused. Kurt had made him swear not to tell anyone. But he'd forgotten about that while drafting his little plan to keep dangerous Blaine away from Kurt. Mercedes just looked at him, annoyed.

"Look, Mercedes, you can't tell Kurt what I'm about to tell you." Dave said.

Mercedes stood up and started to leave.

"I don't have time for this, _Dave_." And just as she reached the door, she heard Dave call out.

"He's hurting Kurt."

Mercedes froze. Thoughts were a mile a minute in her head, until protectiveness and curiosity took over.

Suddenly, Mercedes turned around walking quickly back to Dave. She stopped maybe a foot away.

"Who? Who's hurting my boo?" Mercedes asked.

Dave very briefly smiled at the cute nickname Mercedes used.

_So, she has a nickname for Kurt. I want one too._

"Will you keep this secret? I want him to stop hurting Kurt and I think you can help me do this."

Mercedes eyes widened for a second and then, went back to her usual slightly suspicious stance.

"Tell me who? _I'll _take care of this." Mercedes declared.

Dave shook his head. "It won't work that way. Believe me. I tried." Dave said, a little sadly towards the end of his response.

Mercedes regarded him, remembering his vulnerability during glee club when he announced his history with Kurt. She was shocked along with everybody else when Dave revealed his sexuality. But she didn't trust him and rarely saw him after that day. She participated in keeping the secret, but didn't like it.

"Fine." Mercedes said.

Dave quickly looked back at Mercedes, a little smile on his face.

"Really?! OK!" Dave said, enthusiastically.

"But, you tell me who it is and this little plan of yours right now or I'm leaving!"

"Of course. Let's sit down."

As Dave and Mercedes left the door and proceeded towards the front row, Dave was ecstatic.

_I said I'll protect you, Kurt. I mean it._

"So, about three weeks-"

"What da hell is dis?"

Dave and Mercedes quickly turned and saw Azimio standing just inside the door, hands in his usual letterman coat.

Mercedes glared at Azimio and Azimio glared at Mercedes.

"What the hell?!" Mercedes and Azimio said at the same time.

Dave rolled his eyes.

"Come in, Azimio. I see you got my text. The three of us have a lot of talking to do."

.

After that stressful lunchtime conversation with Mercedes and Azimio, that part of the plan was solidified. Now, Kurt.

_Kurt._

Dave's heart absolutely ached for Kurt. Kurt, who had survived three weeks of a different yet similar kind of terror than what Dave had put him through. Now that Dave was a different, changed man, he wanted so badly to make it up to Kurt and make sure he has peace, only to find Kurt in yet another, scary situation.

Dave walked slowly along the halls, mechanically going to his sixth period chemistry class. He hadn't seen Kurt since 4th period geometry and Kurt didn't look good. He dressed his usual meticulous self, but he simply didn't look good. He was paler than normal, bags under his eyes, hands shaking from time to time.

Dave just wanted to walk over and hold him. He wanted to reassure Kurt that he would be safe. He wanted Kurt in his arms, stroking his soft hair, getting yelled at for touching it. He wanted to kiss Kurt's bruises away, never to return. He even wanted Kurt to cry in his arms, along his shoulder, even though Dave hated it when he cried. He wanted to lie down in a soft bed and just hold Kurt. He just wanted Kurt to stop hurting!

_My Kurt_.

Dave sighed and entered the chemistry class room.

.

At the end of the school day, Kurt was at his locker, getting ready to go to glee practice, while Dave had football. Dave approached Kurt at his locker. Kurt seemed to be somewhere else in his mind. Dave leaned on the locker beside Kurt which made Kurt jump a little.

Dave winced, cursing silently at himself, while Kurt quickly recovered.

"Oh, hi Dave." Kurt said quietly.

"Hi Kurt." Dave said, worried. "I wanted to check on you before I go to football practice."

"I'm fine." Kurt said, quickly.

"You know I'm not buying that." Dave said.

Kurt slowly looked up at Dave. Oh, the pain in Kurt's eyes was so strong it could've bowled Dave over! Dave didn't even think. He reached towards Kurt and just as his fingertips touched Kurt's arms, Kurt jumped back with a little shriek. Kurt then resumed his stance at his locker, a little apologetically.

"I'm sorry Dave. I guess I'm a little jumpy."

Dave let his hands drop, but stared at Kurt with heavy concern.

_I want my Kurt back!_

"Kurt, can you come over for geometry tutoring this Thursday? You can come over earlier if you want, but we agreed on Thursday nights and Saturdays."

Dave was now biting his thumbnail. He was so worried about Kurt that it was even effecting _his_ appetite. He just wanted Kurt safe.

Kurt thought about it a little longer before finally responding.

"OK." Kurt said simply.

"Great." Dave responded, almost limply. The heaviness and awkwardness in the moment was agonizing for Dave. But Kurt was so far gone in his head that he wasn't even sure how he felt, if anything at all.

"Kurt, I have to know-"

"I have to go, Dave." And with that, Kurt turned and slowly walked away, leaving a stunned, confused, and hurt Dave leaning against the lockers.

_No, this won't do. I want my Kurt back and Blaine Anderson will not take him from me!_

_._


	8. Chapter 8

This is a very, _very_ special chapter. Advanced apologies - I hope it's not too maudlin.

* * *

Dave was nervous. Thursday night was here and he was waiting for Kurt. But Dave was nervous in general. Kurt just wasn't the same since that awful revelation.

The rest of the week saw the two boys playing a game of hide and seek. Kurt was basically hiding from Dave. But when the two boys united, it was usually in the hallways and geometry class. Dave would watch Kurt with a hawk-like, protective eye, as if from a distance. Conversations were short and perfunctory. Dave tried his best to cheer Kurt up, but Kurt simply wasn't all there.

Domestic abuse. Dave hated it. Who doesn't? Dave could point out statistically how many abusive situations existed in the state of Ohio and prove to Kurt that he didn't have to put up with it. Love doesn't have to work that way. But domestic abuse situations are complicated and Dave was realizing this. Every time he tried to broach the subject of the abuse at the hands of Blaine, Kurt would simply ignore him, shrug him off, or angrily walk away.

But Dave was having none of that tonight. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the showdown.

Dave had everything all set – geometry homework, snacks, soda pop, etc. He'd asked his Dad to remain in the den when Kurt arrived and his Dad, sensing something important between the boys was about to happen, quietly agreed. Dave was relieved his Dad had sense in this arena. After all, Dave _was_ nervous and Paul knew it.

Dave was alone in his thoughts and the doorbell sounding off made him jump a little.

_It's game time._

Dave got up and quickly opened the door.

Kurt stood there, still in clothes from the day at school, hair nearly perfect, his satchel draped over his arm.

"Let's get this over with." Kurt murmured, entering the house. Kurt entered the little hallway and turned to the left. The hallway continued on into the kitchen, with a staircase to the right going to the second floor.

"Well, hello to you too." Dave replied, with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

Kurt entered the house and flopped on the living room sofa. Dave watched all of this, a slightly sad expression on his face. Then, he followed into the living room and slowly sat on the other end of the sofa. This wasn't the first tutoring session between the two boys, but this was the first one that was so _uncomfortable_.

Dave quickly offered some snacks and drinks, but Kurt denied both. Frowning, Dave scooted closer to Kurt, opening his geometry textbook. Kurt eyed the textbook out of the corner of his eye and sighed. Dave was not happy.

"I had a difficult time parking tonight." Kurt said matter-of-factly. "Why does your Dad have so many cars?"

_Perfect_.

"I don't know. It's a passion of his." Dave promptly replied, without even looking at him.

Kurt gave an acknowledgment of hearing Dave, but didn't say anything.

Dave looked at the clock and then back at Kurt.

"Well, do you want to get started?" Dave gingerly asked.

Kurt paused. Geometry was becoming a really frustrating situation for him. It's not everyday somebody gets abused by a geometry textbook. Dave had a theory as to why Kurt was struggling, but Dave had to approach this properly.

At first, the tutoring started off well. Dave quietly explained basic triangles, quadrangles, tetrahedrons, and other geometry jargon. This wasn't that far of a stretch, seeing as it was September and the school year had just begun. Dave would occasionally look at the clock and then back at Kurt.

Kurt seemed to be getting most of what Dave was gently describing. As Dave continued to tutor him, Kurt seemed more relaxed. Kurt slid to the floor, using the coffee table to brace his motion. Dave followed suit. Two boys, tutoring geometry homework, in the comfort of a living room, without any distractions – there wasn't any better environment for them.

_Please God, let this work._

Dave looked again at the clock and Kurt didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Dave nearly jumped a mile. Kurt gave Dave a strange look as Dave shakily got up. Kurt stayed seated on the floor, propped up by the coffee table. Dave went to the door, greeted whoever it was, and casually walked into the living room, his eyes narrowed on Kurt as he approached him. Kurt looked up at Dave, a mixture of confusion and interest. Kurt tried to look around Dave, but Dave continued to block his view. Then, resolutely, Dave stood to the left so Kurt could see the visitor.

Blaine.

Kurt's eyes widened as he looked at Blaine and then glared at Dave. Returning his eyes to Blaine, Kurt quickly got up and approached Blaine.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"I got a text to come over to Karofsky's house." Blaine answered, with clear suspicion in his voice. Blaine eyed Karofsky, but then softened his eyes a little as he looked at Kurt.

Kurt approached Blaine and kissed him quickly.

Dave had to fight off nausea.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Dave began, bashfully, "but I got Blaine's number from your cell phone and invited him over tonight."

Kurt looked at Dave oddly.

"Really? Um, OK…." Kurt responded, clearly confused.

Dave looked at Blaine and briefly glared at him, before rounding the corner and walking behind Blaine. The three boys stood in the living room, Kurt near the couch, Blaine hovering in the middle of the room, and Dave standing near the hallway. Kurt, and probably Blaine, noticed that Dave seemed to be blocking the main exit.

_Here goes nothing._

"Kurt," Dave began, "I care about you a lot. You're a good friend and probably the biggest reason I am the person I am today."

Dave paused. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Blaine was glaring at Dave. Dave could've cared less.

"Dave, what's going on?" Kurt asked, exasperated.

Blaine approached Kurt and put his arm around him.

"Yes, _Dave_," Blaine snappily replied, "what _is_ going on?"

Dave took a breath before he continued.

"Kurt, you've told me some horrible things…"  
At this statement, Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine looked at him.

"N-no, Dave, nothing's wrong." Kurt quickly replied.

_Oh, Kurt._

Dave shut his eyes for a moment before beginning again.

"Yes, you have." Dave said resolutely, "you know you have. You've told me some terrible things between you and…him…" indicating Blaine, "and you don't have to live with it."

"Kurt and I have worked it out," Blaine casually replied, "and you're one to talk Karofsky. How long was it that you treated Kurt like shit?"

Blaine grinned. Dave was angry.

"Shut up, Blaine. I'm not talking to you…yet." Dave coolly replied. Then, he returned his focus to Kurt.

Dave slowly walked towards Kurt, eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"Kurt, what happens when it's not a geometry textbook?" Dave began. Dave watched Blaine tighten his grip around Kurt, but Kurt was very minutely shaking.

"What happens when it's something worse? Like a bat? Or a fist? Or a-"

"Kurt and I have worked this out, Karofsky!" Blaine roared, "And we don't have to listen to you any longer. Come on, Kurt. We're leaving."

But as Blaine started to walk towards the door, he noticed that Kurt was stumbling a little bit. Kurt's eyes were locked on Dave's, and Dave couldn't stop the compassionate pleading flowing out of his eyes.

"Please don't go, Kurt." Dave quietly said, as Blaine continued his way towards the door, a reluctant Kurt, now arms outstretched but still firmly in Blaine's grasp, in tow. But suddenly, Blaine came to a stop.

Kurt and Dave whirled around towards the hallway and front door to see Mercedes and Azimio blocking the exit. Both African-Americans were glaring at Blaine. Mercedes was shaking her head, hands on her hips. Azimio took a threatening stance, a knuckle or two being cracked.

"Ah, hell to the no, Blaine!" Mercedes began lividly, "you snuck under my radar and that pisses me off. I thought you were one of the good guys only to find out that you're hurting my boo?! Hell no!"

Mercedes began to charge Blaine, but Azimio held her back. Mercedes was even going so far as to try to kick Blaine, but Azimio's grip was firm. Kurt, Blaine, and Dave all took a few steps back. Kurt's hand was over his mouth, Blaine was in shock, and Dave had a faint look of amusement on his face. Mercedes finally stopped her tirade, resuming her position on the left side of the entrance. Azimio let her go and mounted himself on the right side of the entrance.

Blaine turned back to Dave.

"So, is this what you're trying to do, Karofsky? Split us up?!" Blaine was nearly in Dave's face. But Dave, to his credit, took it all in stride. He simply smiled a little at Blaine before he replied.

"Yes."

Blaine's and Kurt's eyes widened before Blaine exploded.

"How dare you! You have no right to do this! Kurt and I love each other and we have forgiven each other for our mistakes. What? Do you love him, Karofsky?!" Blaine roared. Blaine was now mere inches from Dave's face.

"Back up, Anderson." Dave said, quietly furious.

But Blaine simply smiled.

"Why? What are you gonna do? Bully me?" Blaine smugly responded. Dave said and did nothing as Blaine continued his snide little tirade. Suddenly, Blaine left Dave and returned to Kurt's side, grabbing Kurt's hand, holding it up.

"No one and nothing will break us up. Kurt loves me and I love Kurt." Blaine triumphantly said.

Then, out of nowhere, a quiet, firm voice was heard.

"Don't do this, Kurt."

All four teenagers turned to see Paul Karofsky standing in the other doorway to the living room. Paul stayed where he was but stared at Kurt. Kurt was fighting off tears.

_Dad, please stay out of this!_

"I've seen guys like him before, Kurt. They're cocky, manipulative, and tell the tallest tales, all so you have to rely on them. Don't' give in, son." Paul said, compassionately.

Kurt just stared at Paul. Blaine was furious.

"And who are you? Dave's Dad? You know, you should stay out of our lives!" Blaine screamed.

Suddenly, a silence filled the room. Blaine looked around at everybody. All eyes were either on Blaine or Kurt. Blaine knew what he had to do.

"Kurt. We're leaving." Blaine announced. And just when he was heading towards the exit, Mercedes and Azimio blocked their exit again.

"Get the hell out of our way." Blaine angrily yet quietly said.

"No," Azimio strongly said, "no, no, no. You're goin' to hear what D here has to say."

Blaine glared at Azimio, knowing full well that he would have to endure yet another little speech. Blaine walked back towards the center of the living room with Kurt in tow.

"Kurt," Dave began, his eyes nearly in tears, "Kurt, love should never, _ever_ hurt." Dave just stared at Kurt. Waves of sadness engulfed him.

"Kurt, when I was bullying you, there were times I nearly vomited afterwards because I couldn't stand the thought of hurting you. I was trapped in my own, frustrated, sad world and didn't know how to get out, or even knew if I had the courage to get out."

"How sweet." Blaine annoyingly interrupted.

"But Kurt, those days are over now. But they're not over for you." Dave said, glaring at Blaine towards the end of his statement before returning his loving eyes to Kurt. "You don't have to do this."

Dave regarded Kurt for a moment. Kurt said nothing and appeared to be stoic. Dave tried to read Kurt's expression and failed to find anything. He had no idea if his words were sinking in, but he hoped they were. Then, Dave turned to Blaine.

"Here's what you're gonna do, Anderson." Dave growled as he quickly approached Blaine. He stopped when he was right in Blaine's face. Blaine tried not to show his fear, but Dave picked it up and used it.

"You are never gonna contact Kurt again. You are never gonna text Kurt. You are never going to his house. You are never gonna hurt him or make him afraid. You …will…disappear." Dave declared.

Dave was now exactly one inch from Blaine's face. But Blaine's facial expression didn't change. Blaine simply stared at Dave for a long moment, before a little smile crept on his face. Blaine backed up a step, looked at Kurt, and then looked back at Dave.

"No." Blaine said smugly.

"No?" Dave asked angrily.

"No."

Silence. But not for very long. The only sound then was the ticking of the wall clock. Tension was a mile thick as the showdown continued. And then, suddenly, cracking knuckles could be heard. All heads turned to see Azimio stretching out his finger joints, staring at Blaine.

"You don't get it, Bland," Azimio began, "ya' see, Big D here is my Bro. And Kurt is his friend. Maybe more…." Azimio slyly smiled at Dave to everyone's amazement, "But you will do as Big D says, or else." Azimio finished, threateningly.

Blaine looked back at Dave with huge eyes.

"I knew it! You like Kurt! You _do want him!"_ Blaine screeched. When Dave said nothing, Blaine began to hysterically laugh. He doubled over exaggeratedly as everybody glared at him. Then, suddenly, Dave was roaring.

"Shut up Blaine! You don't deserve him! Why the hell do you beat the crap out of Kurt?! You _never_ hit a boyfriend! You should-"

"Shut up, Karofsky! You don't know shit! How the hell-"

"Anderson", Dave roared back, "you don't' get it. Love never should hurt and you're hurting Kurt!"

"No I'm _not!" _Blaine yelled back.

The two boys were yelling at each other, then. Dave and Blaine, faces mere inches from each other, yelling and yelling and spittle flying on each boy's faces. Azimio did his best to chime in from his bodyguard position, as well as Mercedes' index finger raising, hair flipping attitude. It was a cacophony of teenagers yelling at each other that wouldn't stop. It was reaching a fever pitch and nothing was going to stop it. Nobody saw Paul reach for the kitchen phone, ready to call 9-1-1. Name calling, accusations, threats, even a possible death threat from Mercedes, spewed and vomited in the living room. Tensions were mounting, fingers were getting pulled out of faces, then nothing but angry violence filled the air.

"_SHUT UP!"_

All teenagers turned to see it was Kurt who screamed his head off.

"Just shut up! Shut up, all of you!" Kurt was in near tears. Dave looked at Kurt with sudden compassion, as did Azimio and Mercedes. But Blaine took the opportunity to reach out for Kurt's hands, but Kurt angrily pulled out of Blaine's grasp. Blaine stared at Kurt in confusion.

"Kurt? Baby?" Blaine replied.

"Blaine," Kurt began, "I can't do this anymore….."

Then, tears flowed. Kurt couldn't have stopped them if he tried. Dave had to look away to fight off his own tears, even if there was a small smile on his face. Mercedes looked on strongly as Azimio was already angrily wiping his arm across his eyes. But Blaine was alarmed.

"W-what do you mean?" Blaine asked suddenly concerned.

Kurt looked away for nearly half a minute before slowly raising his eyes to meet Blaine's hurt, confused eyes. Kurt then reached for Blaine's hand and Blaine held it like a child.

"Blaine," Kurt said sadly, "you threw a geometry textbook at my head. You slammed me against the wall countless times. You chased me out of your house once. And you nearly …raped me." Kurt said the last part so softly, everybody had to strain to hear.

Everybody in the room gasped at the last revelation.

"That's not true, baby!" Blaine replied, "It was all a misunderstanding."

Dave was instantly furious and wanted to lunge at Blaine. But, for some reason, Dave kept his cool and watched Kurt with a mixture of fascination, horror, and sympathy.

"Yes it is." Kurt replied. "And I let you do it. I'm so…ashamed." Kurt looked away, horrified at himself. Dave watched Kurt recover from his devastating revelation only to admire Kurt's strength.

_He's gonna come back. I know it._

"Blaine, Dave's right." Kurt said.

Blaine scoffed. "No he's not, Kurt. He's not!" Blaine pleaded. "Dave is just jealous because he can't have you. He can't have what we have!"

Dave said nothing, never taking his eyes off Kurt. But Kurt quickly and quietly scoffed at Blaine.

"What we have? What we _have?_" Kurt began incredulously, "What we have isn't right Blaine. It isn't!"

Blaine blinked. He stared at Kurt, slightly confused. He didn't know how to handle this situation as well as he did earlier.

"Baby, please don't do this. I'm sorry. I love you!" Blaine declared.

"I don't doubt that you do." Kurt replied, "But I can't go on living like this with you. And I don't want Dave, Mercedes, Paul, and Azimio thinking I'm doing this because of them. I doing this because of _me."_

Everybody else in the room smiled a little. Blaine, of course, did not. His eyes bulged at Kurt, as he grasped both of Kurt's hands. Dave made a quick move to protect Kurt, but Kurt eyed him off before looking back at Blaine.

"Kurt, please…." Blaine implored.

Kurt merely looked at Blaine for a moment before wriggling his hands out of Blaine's grasp. One hand went to Blaine's face, cupping it gently. Then, to everyone's astonishment, he closed the gap and was a mere inch from Blaine. Blaine began to close his eyes, anticipating a kiss.

"And Blaine…?" Kurt whispered. Blaine opened his eyes to gaze lovingly at Kurt. "Get some professional help."

Blaine's eyes shot open. In a lightning quick move, Blaine pulled back and hostilely looked at Dave.

"This is _your fault, Karofsky!_" Blaine roared and lunged at Dave. Dave was prepared and knew this wouldn't be a challenge, but Dave never got the chance. To everyone's astonishment, as Blaine was rearing to lunge at Dave, Kurt grabbed Blaine by the collar, and pushed him all the way to the wall! The wall clock and various photos bounced off the wall a little bit at Blaine's impact.

Kurt's angry face was right in Blaine's personal space, as he held Blaine against the wall.

"You will never hurt anyone anymore!" Kurt roared in Blaine's face, "And you will not hurt my friends!"

Shocked, Blaine just looked at Kurt's angry scowl with confusion.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped.

"And…you will not hurt me _anymore!_" Kurt roared in Blaine's face. The room was suddenly filled with shocked silence. No one had ever seen Kurt so aggressive but was definitely enjoying the show.

"Now…_get the fuck out of here!_" Kurt screamed as he dragged a confused and hurt Blaine along the wall. Mercedes and Azimio quickly got out of their way as Kurt continued to drag Blaine out of the living room.

Dave quickly got behind Kurt as did Azimio and Mercedes. Nobody seemed to notice that Paul remained where he was, a smirk on his face.

Blaine fumbled with the door handle, and when it was open, Kurt pushed him out. Blaine almost fell on the porch before regaining his composure. He looked back at an angry, flushed Kurt, with Mercedes and Azimio flaking Kurt and Dave, protectively.

"You'll regret this, Kurt." Blaine said proudly.

"No he won't" began Dave, "and I'd take to heart what I said in there. You and Kurt are through."

Blaine angrily looked at Dave and then back to Kurt. Realizing defeat, Blaine slowly turned around, walked down the porch, and left.

The four teenagers were quiet, but not for long.

"Dat was some awesome shit, dude!" Azimio said to Kurt. But Kurt was shaking slightly as Dave pulled him back into the house.

The four teenagers had quietly gone back into the living room. Nobody noticed that Paul was gone.

Silence. Nobody knew what to say. All eyes were on Kurt. Kurt, realizing this, then looked back at his best friend, Mercedes first, before looking at Dave and finally Azimio. Kurt's expression was simply sadness. Breaking the cycle of domestic violence abuse can be devastating. But this was Kurt Hummel we're talking about here and Dave and Mercedes knew that.

"Thank you all." Kurt said shakily, "I didn't know you all…" And then, Kurt stopped. No further words were needed.

Then, Dave did what he knew to do. He raised his arms and engulfed Kurt. Kurt stiffened, looked into Dave's sympathetic face, and fell on this chest, screaming tears of pain and vulnerability. Tears of regret and self-abuse. Tears of pain.

Quietly, Mercedes approached them and hugged both Kurt and Dave. Mercedes own tears fell on their shoulders. Azimio remained where he was, the quiet, protective watchdog of the group. Of course, his tears were being, yet again, angrily swiped off his face.

It was Azimio who left first that night and then Mercedes. Quiet, quick hugs were given. The usual bro hug between Azimio and Dave, and a quick yet tight hug between Mercedes and Dave. Kurt even got a warm, full hug from Azimio which caught him off guard. As Azimio was pulling away, he wouldn't even look Kurt in the eye. He was too afraid of crying, you know.

Then, Kurt and Mercedes hugged. This was a warm, friendly hug. Dave watched with love in his eyes. The hug went on and on as Mercedes quietly whispered positive affirmations that Kurt had done well. Finally, they pulled apart, wiping tears from their eyes.

Azimio then left, followed very soon by Mercedes. They got in their respective cars and drove away.

Dave and Kurt sat back down in the living room, Dave merely inches from Kurt.

"Thank you Dave."

"Hey, you're the one that went all bad-ass tonight."

Dave laughed a little, but Kurt didn't at all. Slowly, Kurt raised his eyes and looked at Dave for the first time in a long while. Dave was piercingly saddened at the miserable look in Kurt's eyes. Kurt had, after all, broken a chain of abuse which can leave scars. But there was a triumph in Kurt's eyes too that Dave was happy to see and _feel._

"I couldn't have done it without you." Kurt said, but he finally smiled a little.

Dave smiled back.

Then, more silence. It seemed that living room was filled with interludes of appropriate silence that night.

Dave reached for Kurt's hand and gently took it. Kurt turned and allowed his hand to be held by Dave.

Gently, Dave pulled Kurt back to his shoulder and then, to the back of the couch. The two boys held each other then, one overjoyed with freeing a loved one from the cycle of abuse, and the other one re-learning what joy truly was.

.


	9. Chapter 9

FINAL chapter. Thanks for reviewing and reading!

.

* * *

"There you are!" David exclaimed from the student parking, upon seeing Kurt at the entrance to McKinley High School.

"Good morning, Dave." Kurt said, a little subdued. It was expected that Kurt would be exhausted from such an emotional evening. He had broken up with Blaine in rather a physical way. Dave took in Kurt's appearance as he approached.

Kurt was wearing a black and white sweater vest, which would've been too warm for Dave, and black trousers. Pretty subdued for Kurt, but dressy nonetheless. Dave smiled as he approached Kurt.

But as Dave looked closer, he saw the damage. Kurt still had bags under his eyes and his head hung low just a little bit. His posture was ever so slightly slumped and he wasn't standing as straight as he could. Dave thought Kurt would need at least a week of sleep to recover from Blaine's trauma. He mused that he wished he could be with Kurt as he slept, protecting him, holding him…..

"Dave?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, sorry Kurt. I was just thinkin'"

"About what?"

"You."

Kurt smiled. Dave couldn't stop loving it when he made Kurt smile. This smile was honest and carefree. Dave was overjoyed.

The two boys then entered the school together, with Dave, of course, opening the door for Kurt. Students were all around them doing what high school students usually do – talking, gossiping, opening and shutting lockers, rushing to the snack bar, etc. But Dave and Kurt were practically alone, walking in a companionable silence. Dave's smile remained. Kurt's did not.

Kurt slightly adjusted his backpack and suddenly winced. Dave noticed.

"Your back? Do you want to go to the nurse? Do you want to go home or something? Want me to carry-" Dave rushed.

"No. I'm fine." Kurt replied, rather curtly.

Dave, not quite knowing what to do, kept his pace with Kurt, keeping his eyes on him in a sideways glance from time to time.

Dave was exhausted from the previous night too, but not as much as Kurt. Blaine had received the shock of his life. Azimio and Mercedes came through when it looked like Kurt was about to leave with Blaine, not standing up for himself. David was pretty proud of himself for insisting Kurt listen to him and their friends. Dave was even impressed with his Dad, although he didn't want his involvement.

Dave casually adjusted his satchel, still smiling.

"Want me to walk you to your first period class?" Dave nicely asked.

"Sure." Kurt quietly replied.

Dave knew that Kurt was lost in thought. Being the introvert that he was, Dave knew to give him his space and let him think. Kurt had been through a whirlwind of emotions and violence in the last few weeks and it had to have taken its toll. So, Dave was doing what he always did – protect and give space.

"Dave?"

"Yes?"

Kurt didn't say anything for nearly a minute. Dave was getting nervous. Kurt, still lost in thought, came to a stop at his locker. Dave stood right beside Kurt, the overprotective guard dog coming out. Kurt slowly turned the combination and opened his locker.

Then, Kurt paled. Dave was alarmed.

Kurt was staring wide eyed at his locker, frozen to the spot. Dave peered inside the locker.

On the door was a student picture of Blaine Anderson. Snarling, Dave ripped the photo from the door and started to rip it.

"Wait!" Kurt yelled.

Dave stopped and looked at Kurt, a quiet fury all over Dave's face. Kurt paused and then held his hand out towards the photo, looking at Dave. Dave was uncomfortable, but handed the photo over anyway.

Kurt stared at it. It was a nice photo of Blaine in his Dalton Academy uniform. Blaine had a little smile and he appeared so innocent, yet smarmy. Kurt then placed his fingers gently over the image.

Dave watched all of this nervously.

_Please don't change your mind, Kurt!_

Kurt's fingers slowly drifted back and forth over the photo for what seemed like an eternity to Dave. Dave, furious, held his emotions at bay as best he could.

Then, quite suddenly, Kurt held out the photo for Dave.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to him in my own way. You can destroy it now."

Dave didn't hesitate. He practically snatched the photo out of Kurt's hand and ripped Blaine to pieces. When he was done destroying the photo, he dropped the confetti-like photo on the floor and stomped on it.

That got a little laugh out of Kurt, which was good enough for Dave. The boys looked at each other and smirked.

"C'mon", said Dave, "I'll buy you something at the snack bar."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

Dave looked troubled and Kurt noticed immediately.

"My appetite," Kurt began hesitantly, "isn't what it used to be….."

Dave wanted to reach out to Kurt, but held back. Instead, he gazed at Kurt sympathetically. Dave stroked the strap of his satchel instead.

Kurt resumed getting his books for the morning classes. They had plenty of time before class began. Suddenly, Kurt stopped moving, staring into his locker at absolutely nothing. Dave didn't like this one bit.

"Kurt?"

Kurt didn't say anything for a moment. Then, deliberately, he turned his head towards Dave.

"Dave…."

"Yes?"

Kurt, again, waited a moment before saying anything.

"I need time….."

"I understand." Dave gently replied, "I would too in your situation." And then, Dave leaned forward and in a near whisper that didn't lose any of its intensity, added "_I'm not going anywhere."_

Kurt's face crumpled for just an instant before returning to its neutral state. Dave continued to penetratingly stare at Kurt. Kurt got the message.

"Thank you Dave." Kurt said quietly.

"Of course. I mean that. When you're ready, you tell me."

Kurt smiled at Dave. Dave was proud of the entire situation. And, he could even be proud of himself.

Then, Kurt had a questioning look on his face as he studied Dave.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to get mad right away?" Kurt asked.

Dave knew this was a loaded question, but chose to trust Kurt anyway.

"OK." Dave responded.

"Blaine called me after I left your house."

Dave quickly hid his fury.

"Oh."

"Yeah…."

Dave, suddenly uncomfortable, shifted his weight on the locker and stood back up straight.

"What did he want?"

Kurt hesitated. Dave watched everything with a hawk-like stare. He was furious with Blaine for breaking a rule Dave clearly laid out last night, and a little angry with Kurt for taking the call.

"He tried to get me back. I let him talk for maybe a full minute before I finally interrupted him." Kurt said.

"What did you say?" Dave asked, almost accusingly, afraid of the answer.

Kurt dropped his head a little and Dave's heart could've sunk to the floor.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…_

Kurt slowly raised his head back up to Dave and smiled.

"I told him to never call me again and to go to hell."

Dave beamed at Kurt and couldn't help a little physical contact. Incredibly pleased, Dave placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder in praise.

"Kurt! That was awesome! I'm so reliev-" Dave started and suddenly stopped.

Kurt's smile changed into a knowing smile.

"Don't worry, Dave. I can't go back to him."

Dave slowly removed his hand from Kurt's shoulder. He was never more proud of Kurt than in this moment.

"You are so strong, Kurt." Dave said thoughtfully.

"Some of that is thanks to you." Kurt replied softly.

Dave dipped his head bashfully.

"And Mercedes. And _Azimio_, for God's sakes!" Kurt said.

Dave laughed.

"Yeah, he's a good friend, Kurt." Dave said laughingly.

Neither boy said anything for a little while. They just looked at each other with little smiles on their faces. Students milled around them, teachers opened classroom doors, a janitor walked by, and neither boy seemed to notice anything. They were so wrapped up in each other in that moment. Two boys just smiling at each other. God, it was awesome!

_I love you, Kurt._

Suddenly, the first period bell rang.

"Crap. Gotta go." Kurt said.

"Me too." Dave said, a little sadly.

"See ya' in geometry?" Kurt asked, smile back in full force.

"You bet." Dave replied, a smile on his face too.

Kurt then turned around and walked down the hall. Dave watched Kurt as he strolled down the hall and around the corner, out of eyesight. Dave sighed and trotted to his first period class. Dave was happy.

_I'm so proud of you, Kurt._

.

Dave was nearly the first student to arrive in geometry class that morning and Kurt was one of the last. This often happened since Kurt's third period French class was all the way on the other side of campus. Dave watched the door for Kurt's entrance, like he always did. He was growing impatient.

Kurt finally arrived. He seemed to have a little spring in his step, for as tired as he looked earlier that morning. Dave, smiling, watched Kurt as Kurt immediately looked for Dave and smiled back. Kurt then walked to his seat two rows over. He sat down, situated his backpack, removing his geometry textbook.

Then, Kurt frowned. Kurt and Dave understood the context of Kurt's failings in geometry. Blaine's vicious first abusive attack was a geometry textbook hurled at Kurt's head. Dave watched Kurt just stare at the orange cover.

Kurt closed his eyes momentarily. Dave was nervous.

Then, Kurt opened the textbook and quickly opened to the chapter they were studying, a little smile on his face. Relieved, Dave sighed. Kurt looked at Dave. Realizing he was being watched the whole time, he knowingly smiled at Dave. Of course, Dave had to grin back.

Class began. The teacher was droning on about various angles and protractors and whatever. But Dave was in the habit of watching Kurt in their only class together. However, when he turned his head, he discovered that Kurt was looking at Dave. And then, to Dave's astonishment, Kurt gave a subtle little wink. Dave could've giggled.

.

The end of the school day was fast approaching. Dave approached Kurt's locker for the final time that day.

"So, do you have glee today?" Dave asked happily.

"Yes, I do, thank you. And you have football practice?" Kurt responded congenially.

"Yup."

Dave watched Kurt place a couple of things in Kurt's satchel and then Kurt shut his locker, turning towards the choir room. Dave walked right beside him.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"About what we talked about this morning…." Kurt said.

"Which part?" Dave joked, "We kinda covered a lot!"

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, we did." But Kurt's facial expression softened a little, almost affectionately as he looked at Dave.

"When I said I needed time….."

Dave stopped walking. Kurt did too, giving Dave a little questioning look. But Dave was serious.

"Yeah?" Dave asked as gently as he could.

Kurt took a half step closer to Dave. There weren't very many students left in the halls at this point and the few that remained were too focused on getting the hell out of school.

"I meant what I said. When I'm ready, I'll let you know." Kurt said.

Dave smiled warmly at Kurt.

"Like I said," Dave said softly, "I'll be right here."

Kurt and Dave smiled. They both resumed walking together to their respective destinations. Azimio caught sight of Dave and started walking towards him until a curt shake of Dave's head waved Azimio off. Azimio, smirking a little, waved his hand in the air and strolled on his own towards football practice alone.

Kurt, of course, saw all of this.

"You could've walked with him, you know. Or, rather…he could've walked with _us._"

Dave's smile got even broader. "Nah. I like walking with you."

Kurt smiled timidly.

"OK."

So, Dave and Kurt walked down the hall, turning right, and then later stopping at a crossroads of hallways. Kurt would need to turn left again to get to the choir room and Dave would have to keep going down to the hall to get to the practice fields.

The boys looked at each other with such passion in their hearts. Little, knowing smiles were on their faces for a while until little tufts of laughter would erupt from their mouths. Then, normalcy resumed and they just stared at each other again.

"Have a good practice, Dave." Kurt said.

"And you have _fun_ in glee, Kurt."

Kurt looked at Dave with such affection then. Both boys knew they would be dating someday. Time must heal wounds, right?

Kurt waved to Dave, turned, and slowly headed towards the choir room.

Dave waved back and watched Kurt stroll away. He waited until Kurt reached the choir room near the end of the hall. When Kurt arrived, he stopped.

Dave's brows furrowed a little.

Kurt turned his head, heavily winked, waved again, and entered the choir room.

Dave laughed out loud and waved his goodbye.

Then, Dave walked ahead and out the door. He knew Kurt's geometry grade would improve. He knew they both had great best friends. He knew he would date Kurt someday. He knew he was in love with Kurt.

Dave knew a lot of things.

.


End file.
